Influence
by El3v3n
Summary: While the Pharaoh is away, Serenity is expected to take on governing the business of Egypt where the people are accustomed to a more authoritative sort of rule. Unsure of herself at first, she quickly discovers she has a unique sort of influence over both Pharaoh Atem and the people of the country the two young monarchs lead. Post events of Electrum. Mature romance. AtemxSerenity.
1. Chapter 1

.

Influence

El3v3n

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A.N. This is a side story of sorts to "Electrum," but having read it is not necessarily required for enjoying this story. It occurs some time after the end of the story. _**It does contain mature sexual content that might not be everyone's cup of tea, this chapter has some suggestive content but chapter 2 is much more mature.**_ Also, this story is an idea that was spun off a comment Sesshy's Mistress made!

* * *

Serenity drew in a steadying breath, remembering to keep her face neutral. She was attempting to look calm and poised, if not aloof. At least, that's how the Pharaoh always looked as he reigned over the business and small disputes of his lands. He was a different man when presiding over high crimes or threats of violence to his country or people. Then, he was absolutely _terrifying_ to behold. She didn't think she could ever pull that off, and she hoped she would never have to.

Mana had insisted that she dress the part of Egypt's queen for the theater of the Pharaoh's court. Serenity didn't see what was wrong with her typical choice of dress that reflected the princess she had been before coming here. She preferred to wear white and neutral colors with delicate jewelry.

The dress Mana had insisted she wear was beautiful, but much too extravagant to her tastes. Gold was the color worn by the Gods, and as the wife of the Pharaoh she was considered among the divine. Shimmering gold silk clung to her figure, but was open enough not to be uncomfortable in the day's heat. The fabric dipped low along her breasts, and crossed along her middle affording glimpses of her waist and just a peek of her navel. It was floor length, but unrestrictive as its high slits reached mid thigh. Her jewelry was studded with lapis, and she wore gold bands on her wrists and ankles.

Kisara had helped her with makeup, dusting her eyelids and the dapples of her cheeks with gold and lining her eyes artfully with kohl. At a glance, Serenity could hardly recognize her reflection but, she was the picture of what anyone would expect of an Egyptian Queen.

She could sense that the royal architect was hardly pleased to be meeting with her. While she was still learning the language here, the disdain in his tone could be universally understood. Serenity had only been the Pharaoh's wife and queen for a few months, and the architect was usually privileged to a more preeminent audience.

Upon arriving, he had implored to meet with the Pharaoh's high priest or grand vizier when he learned he was away. He was clearly a man of high standing. She had learned many things since directing her studies to Egypt related matters, and among them was the importance of buildings and structures. Particularly, those dedicated to the Pharaoh or other Gods were given special attention.

Serenity had asked Mana yesterday if she should postpone this meeting due to its importance, but the magician dismissed the idea. Atem had said he trusted her decisions on any matter, but it would have been nice to have his counsel. She was still new to all this, after all.

'_They're just plans,'_ she reminded herself, '_It's not like they're going to begin building tomorrow.' _The thought comforted her, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be a little perturbed by the man's behavior toward her. These were only initial plans to brainstorm a new temple, nothing was set in stone.

"Your grace," the translator captured the Lunarian's attention. Serenity momentarily lost her poise to smile upon the girl. Pageti was young, no more than a year or two her junior, but she had been helpful and completely without malice. Mana and Kisara were her advocates as well, but they were often tasked with their own business to attend to.

"Lord Senenmut would like to know your thoughts on his design." Pageti was well trained to deal with these matters, but Serenity could sense she was uncomfortable. Perhaps Senenmut was familiar with the Pharaoh, but it had been nearly a year since he had last visited the palace and had only been aware the King had married through the announcement the Palace had made. Atem had never mentioned anything about his mother or whether the previous Pharaoh had a Queen. If he did, she wondered if she presided over business. By the way Senenmut regarded her, he didn't seem to have much respect for her station or person.

"Well," She began, turning her attention to the architect. "Of course I think they are impressive, just like the other buildings you have designed. However, the location appears to displace one of the larger markets, which I do not think is a wise idea."

While Serenity did not yet fluently speak the language here, she had heard Atem speak often enough that he rejected any and all ventures that could interfere with trade in the capital. Even with access to the fertile soils of the Nile, the Kingdom still relied on goods from other lands and had dedicated a strong infrastructure to facilitate exchange for them. As soon as Pageti relayed the translation, Senenmut huffed and indicated to his servant to retrieve the plans and approach the throne.

The guards standing just beyond her reacted instantly, barking warnings and barring the men from getting any closer by blocking the path with their weapons. Instantly feeling uncomfortable in the tense situation, Serenity assured the guards to allow the architect to approach. They shared an uncertain look, but dropped their weapons and the man and his apprentice stepped up on the dais. While the young man carrying the opened scroll hung his head in reverence, Senenmut showed no such respect as he brazenly met Serenity's gaze. She had never seen a subject approach the Pharaoh in such a way, but she didn't mind. None of her mother's people approached her with fear and she didn't see the need to expect it, either.

He began making his case that the building did not interfere with the market, but the first of Serenity's studies had been focused on memorizing on how to get around in her new home. Atem preferred that she didn't go on ventures without him, but if she was going to use her transport key, she needed to have at least a rough idea on where she wanted to go for the magic to work properly.

She stood from the throne to get a closer look at the scroll held open by the apprentice. The guards shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move to stop her. Pageti stepped forward, concern etched across her features as the architect smirked down upon the petite queen, even less intimidated by her at seeing her deceivingly slight build.

"This map is outdated," Serenity indicated with a sweep of her hand, pointing to where the structure was drawn immaculately precise to the map's dimensions. "The market has expanded since," she reached lightly touching the parchment to indicate where it had grown when suddenly her hand was caged by another and flung away from where she was reaching. Serenity was stunned, staring at Senenmut in disbelief as he growled a command to her. She didn't need to understand it to completely to know he didn't want her to touch. Before she could muster forth a response, a deep commanding voice rang around the room, making all those within become stiff with fear.

"_Redi sa re!_"

In a flash of red, another was between Serenity and the architect, sending both he and his apprentice flying backward off the platform with a shove of his arm. The large scroll toppled into a crumple on top of them, no longer so precious in the instant. It took Serenity a long moment to register that it was the Pharaoh that stood before her, his long crimson mantle flying behind him as he moved to bark at the guards, cowering before him despite their towering height and weapons.

Her heart swelled for a moment, forgetting the tense situation only briefly as she admired his lean form accented with simple gold bands and the crown on his brow. It had been days since she had seen him, but at the moment he was furious and that was clear even if she couldn't understand the content of his savage words.

"They did nothing wrong," she spoke up, her voice bringing silence to his tirade. He turned to give her a fierce look, fury dancing in his hot red gaze. Even if his anger wasn't directed to her, his powerful presence still gave her pause.

"I allowed him to approach. Please do not fault them."

Grumbling something under his breath, he turned back to the guards. He spoke to them in their native tongue, much more evenly, but still commanding and they answered with a bow. Hustling past the two sovereigns, Serenity watched as they grabbed the architect by the arms and began dragging him to the front of the room despite his complaints. She turned back to the Pharaoh, feeling a bit guilty for his stressed appearance as he stood with grit teeth and pinching the bridge of his nose. After a moment, his eyes flew open and scalded those kneeling ahead of him and daring not to lift their gaze.

"_Rewi, her neb!_" He roared.

He had ordered them all to _get out_, and no one paused to question it. Every breathing soul immediately heeded the King's command, even the royal staff hurried from the dais and filtered out the great room's sole entrance. Everyone except for Serenity who stood, stunned.

Did he wish for her to leave, also? He hadn't spoken a word to her since he arrived, and she was suddenly concerned he was upset with her. Serenity couldn't recall the last time she had seen him so angry. Mind swirling with thoughts, she turned to make her way to the exit when she was stopped by his hand on her waist.

She watched as the guards at the entrance pulled the doors shut, making a great booming sound that echoed throughout the empty space. His touch was warm and firm on her bare waist, a sensation she had longed for in the passing nights. And yet, despite missing him she feared meeting his gaze. Perhaps he was upset with her for not carrying out her duties appropriately, and in the moment found herself dreading that disapproval more than anything.

"Is this how you allow others to speak to you when I am away? Order you around as if you were their slave?" The unexpected humor in his tone had her turning under his palm, meeting his gaze with her mouth hung open in surprise.

His eyes were gentle on her, mouth tugged into the same self-assured smile she was all too familiar with. Atem was an intense and commanding person to most who encountered him, but she noticed his demeanor was something different entirely when alone in her presence. He traded the ferocity his station demanded of him for a soft voice and words for her in private. She had heard Mana say on several occasions that Serenity brought out the best in the Pharaoh, but she rarely was able to appreciate it with such a drastic example.

Wordlessly, she studied his expression, and the fine and angular structure of his face. Handsome and confident, he exuded all of the nobility attributed to his name and birthright. He had grown taller since the day she first met him, though he hardly needed a lofty height to impress his authority on anyone.

Despite the both of them being sovereigns, they were still young and reaching their peak maturity. The changes in him were all the more apparent in his short absence, her noticing the difference in size between them in both height and the cords of muscle lining his arms. His tunic and shendyt were loose, but she knew from experience that the rest of him was similarly solid, traced with graven contours of muscle and perfectly bronzed skin. Her cheeks grew red, chastising herself for her wandering thoughts given the situation. He had only just returned after being gone _two_ days - could she wait an hour before fantasizing about him without clothing?

She heard him chuckle, and with a hand on her cheek he leaned in to kiss her, lingering on the touch as if it were any normal meeting between them. As wonderful as it felt to receive him, Serenity was quick to remember what had occurred just minutes before.

"No one has been ordering me around," she answered, when they parted, to the tune of his hum and a questioning raise of his brow.

"Well, except you - you _are_ the Pharaoh, after all." He laughed at that, taking her by the hand he spun her around, causing her to land neatly in the seat of the throne. He stood ahead of her, with a simply admiring look. After a moment, he sighed.

"As I have told you, you _are_ Queen - a station as equal to mine as can be. You are under no expectation of obeying anyone, least of all, me." She wrinkled her nose at that, having a good idea as to what he was lecturing her about.

"Everything was going fine," she fibbed, and it was obvious as her gaze had slid away from his. "I'm not sure what his issue was but I was-" she paused to sigh herself, looking back to meet his eyes.

"I guess I could use some more practice with all of this."

A moment of silence spanned between them, and she watched as his eyes passed over her. He left no part of her unappreciated, gilding her as if she were the architect's masterpiece. Perhaps it was due to a cloud passing overhead, but she saw his eyes darken. It was a look she had seen before, and it made her heart pound.

"I am sorry you had to endure Senenmut," he spoke, his voice deep, and dark like the velvet of her seat. "If you are so keen on forgiving him, perhaps you will accept recompense on his behalf from me." Her cheeks flooded with color as he sank to a knee before her, bringing her hand to his lips that only partially concealed his smile.

"How can I accept that?" She couldn't help but reflect the curve of his lips. "When you have done nothing to offend me?" It was true. In jest or not, she could never make demands from the man who freely offered her whatever she wanted.

"Perhaps not," he kissed her knuckles, before lifting his gaze to square with hers. "But do I really need a reason to pay proper respects to my beautiful queen?" Her face blazed hot. His question was innocent, but the sensual tone of his voice was not.

"N-no," she internally cursed her stutter, but Atem couldn't look any more pleased.

"Good," he replied, letting his eyes and the fingers of his other hand run along the outside of her thigh. He hummed to himself when his touch left the silk and made contact with her skin. The high slit of her skirt ensured he had gratuitous access to the pale flesh he loved to touch and tease. Her breath hitched beneath his rough fingers and hot touch, a sound that would only encourage him.

"You should expect that any subject of this court should address you wearily. You are the Queen and your authority is as influential as mine." He looked at her again through heavy lashes, passing the pads of his fingers over her undergarments. The Pharaoh smirked ever so slightly when she gasped and squirmed.

"They can kneel and avert their gaze, but any man who lay a hand on you should expect to lose it." Momentarily leaving her body, he pushed his hands into the seat, greeting her lips with a kiss that made him groan.

"Only a divine touch is fit to worship your body," he mouthed against her lips. His hands were lost beneath her dress, massaging her toned thighs until they relaxed under his palms. He swept an exploratory brush of fingers against her center, and smirked against her mouth when she whimpered.

"_My_ touch." He growled the words into her neck, following them with sultry kisses as he continued to touch her, pressing and rubbing his fingers against where she was sensitive and hot. A strangled cry escaped her, and she chewed her lip shut upon remembering where they were.

"Atem?" she breathed his name, her eyes shadowed with pleasure as his fingers smoothed along the hem of her underwear.

"Shh," he replied, pressing a kiss to her ear as his hot touch dipped beneath the fabric and caressed the delicate skin.

She answered him with a quiet moan, letting her eyes flutter shut as she relished in his skilled ministrations. Despite her previous inexperience with sex, it hadn't taken Atem long to learn how to pleasure her in a manner she never fathomed. He took his time mapping every inch of her body with his hands and mouth, memorizing where and how to unravel her.

A delicious shiver washed over her as she was overwhelmed by his attention. His mouth was hot on her neck, greeting it with taunting, open-mouthed kisses. But it was his hand that was rattling her the most.

For a man of such might and ferocity, he touched her with the utmost care. His fingers were soft on her, gliding against the smooth folds as if they flower petals and easily bruised. She rasped a breath when he found her apex, massaging the sensitive nub in slow circles. A warm, pulsing pressure began to pool in her belly, swirling with a need that hadn't been there before he created it. He let his touch drift lower and groaned when his fingers were greeted with her silken heat.

"You are wet," he growled in her ear, "How am I to resist that?"

Her eyes opened, and her chest heaved. If she had been capable of forming coherent words, she would have reminded him that he had been the one to seduce her. Instead she caught his wine-colored eyes, completely clouded with lust as he moved to spread her legs wide enough to accommodate his broad shoulders. Eagerly he dipped his head into the crux of her legs, dragging his kiss against her inner thighs. A heavy blush flooded her cheeks when she gathered what he intended to do to her.

"Y-you-, we," she stuttered, her core trembling with need when she felt the heat of his breath against her. The thin fabric between them offering her little protection. "Not here." Serenity whimpered, shivering when she received a dark chuckle in response.

"And why not?" He pulled back, turning his focus to tugging away the soaked silk that was hindering his plans. Pushing her dress up, he spread her legs to his liking, sighing as he admired her. He muttered something in his own tongue that was vaguely familiar to her. It sounded a lot like the blessing given at the Pharaoh's table, before he was offered a feast.

"Am I not Pharaoh of these lands? This palace?" he paid her a teasing smirk. "If I am expected to make the laws here, I say I can indulge my queen when and wherever I wish." She wanted to argue. Tell him to stop. But the part of her trembling with need silenced her tongue so that he could bring her to bliss with his.

Smiling, he leaned forward, making her cry out when he licked her inner thighs. He drew dangerously close to where she was dying for him to kiss her when he suddenly paused.

"Serenity," he spoke, pulling back once more to earn her gaze, a hand thrust lazily into his hair as he leaned against the throne. "I could care less if everyone knows I have you locked away in here, pleasuring you senseless. But you should know," he paused to smirk, "that the lot of them are waiting just beyond the door."

* * *

**A.N.: **I know people are out there wanting updates and the *cough*sequeltoelectrum*cough*, but this was just something I had the muse for so I thought I'd post it. It's just a two-shot and _**I'll post the second chapter**_ (which is honestly a lot of fanservice but still a resolution to this!) _**if there's enough interest (10 reviews!). Please let me know what you thought!**_

Love,

El3


	2. Chapter 2

.

Influence

El3v3n

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**

A.N. and **warning**: This is a side story of sorts to "Electrum," but having read it is not necessarily required for enjoying this story. It occurs some time after the end of the story. _**I won't sugarcoat it: this chapter is mostly a sprite - lemon/lime - S E X. I don't think it's too hardcore but I don't really know how to judge these things so, there's your warning!**_ Also, this story is an idea that was spun off a comment Sesshy's Mistress made!

* * *

"Atem," she had tried to protest, but his name sounded longingly on her lips. Requiring no further encouragement, he looped his arms under her thighs swept the pliant heat of his tongue over her slit, brushing the pearl of her desire only briefly. She squealed, and moaned as he explored the velvet folds with languid strokes.

His tongue was putting his talented fingers to shame, but it was hard to compete with the wickedly wonderful things he could do with his mouth. Clever words and teasing kisses - they were all blown away by his hot, wet tongue exploring her most intimate places. It was almost unfair that he was so, so good. Knowing her body and how to bring it the most pleasure better than she knew herself. Out of all the problems to have, she could think of a few more terrible ones.

He was enjoying teasing her. She felt the vibrations of his quiet chuckles when she would release a strangled cry, trying and failing to stay quiet as he pleased her. She finally resorted to clamping a hand over her mouth, and burying the other into his hair as he took his sweet time. A muffled scream escaped when he dipped the wet appendage inside her, groaning himself as he delighted in her taste.

Serenity was absolutely drenched, encouraging him with a rock of her hips - a rhythm he was pleased to abide by. She could feel the King's self control start to wane, growing more excited as her wanton moans grew louder despite being muffled. He was greedy for her desire, lapping eagerly at her offering. His soft growls sounded hungry, like a starved man enjoying a long awaited feast. Atem devoured her as often as she allowed it, giving her every indication that he reveled in doing this to her.

He had told her as much before also, most unnervingly when they were in the company of others in the form of a husky whisper when no one was none the wiser. At a droll party entertaining other nobles, he'd merely smile when she could only flush and squirm... after hearing how much he was looking forward to having his oh so sweet little princess for _dessert_.

Letting her hand drop, she cried out with a sob when he tormented the bundle of nerves again, returning to it with more frequent licks that was teasing her with an incredible release. Her hands were lost in his hair, but he was in complete control. His name fell from her lips in undulating cries, mumbling pleas until he returned to her sweet jewel, tapping and swirling his tongue around it. Serenity's body tensed when he drew her into his mouth, ravenous for the climax he had worked so diligently to build within her.

She felt it low in her belly, a building pressure that was too intense, desperate to be relieved. Her panting breath and tightening thighs told him she was close, he held her to him with the weight of his arms, commanding her hot little pearl with a steady rhythm of strokes - ensuring that she come for him when he demanded it.

Her back buckled and she threw her head back, wailing in pleasure as the tension in her center burst. It spread through her body in waves, like bolts of electricity through her muscles and simmering in her extremities. Atem didn't stop when she broke, attending to her with languid licks, prolonging her pleasure until the release finally stopped jolting through her.

The Lunarian's body laxed, tingling under the gorgeous man's touch as he stroked her thighs, leaving them with kisses as he met her hazy blues with mischief in his gaze. He was clearly quite proud of himself, but she couldn't complain.

After a few moments, he stood, leaning over the throne to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, sweet with tang and spice.

"Are you satisfied, your majesty?" He asked her, his voice alluringly rough with lust. Serenity wasn't normally so greedy, but he had indulged her in an incredible feeling. She couldn't help but want more.

"We don't usually stop here... in our room," she told him, blushing furiously upon realizing how bold she sounded. A startled _eep_ escaped her when she was suddenly lifted, wrapped in a pair of stalwart arms before finding herself straddling Atem's lap as he took back the seat of his throne.

She arched when his fingers brushed the small of her back, flushed and sensitive from his previous treatment of her. Her face grew hot when his eyes scoured over her, tongue sweeping over his lips before he again captured her gaze. Reaching forward, he caught her chin between his ringed fingers.

"Ke nefer," He told her throatily.

_You are beautiful_ \- she understood the words, as he shared them with her everyday.

A pleased sigh spilled from her lips when he released her in favor for her hips, rolling her against him in a friction that was almost too indulgent. Her hands fell to his chest, feeling the contours of solid muscle beneath her palms. Atem was a spectacular looking man, _especially _without clothing, but she hadn't the chance to lament him still wearing them while he was lavishing her with attention. Her head lulled back when he greeted her throat with kisses, trailing downward.

"Atem," she spoke his name out of reflex, consumed by the sensation of his mouth on her breast, greeting the pert nipple with his tongue and lips before paying homage to the other. She rolled over him, and a surge of excitement rushed her spine upon feeling the hard, massive bulge throbbing against his abdomen.

She had been terrified by the size of him the first time she had seen him completely undressed. But he had been slow and careful with her. Ensuring she was more than ready for him when they had joined in passion the first time. Now, she knew how much she enjoyed his thick length inside of her, craving the way he spread her open and filled her with unabated thrusts until she reached her peak and beyond. She whimpered impatiently, and rubbed against him again until he moved to free his arousal from its confines.

A low, enticing groan rolled from his chest, focusing his attention on stroking his length against her, luxuriating in the wet, hot rewards of his efforts.

* * *

Naturally, he had missed her and had been eager to return home. It was difficult enough to spend the day away from her, two nights had been excruciating. No matter how challenging or irritating his days were, he always looked forward to being with her in the evening. Just having her in his arms, enjoying her pleasant company was a treasure in itself.

He hadn't intended to make a scene when he arrived, having shooed away his escorts so he could filter into the throne room without fanfare. Genuinely, he trusted Serenity could conduct herself without him and was only hoping to steal a glance of her for a moment, greedy for a glimpse before having to carry on with the rest of his duties. He wasn't expecting to see something so infuriating that he momentarily saw red.

If Serenity hadn't been present, he would have reduced that man into a pile of torn flesh and broken bones and there wasn't a thing anyone there could have done about it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd bloodied his fists to punish someone who had slighted Serenity, and apparently not the last. How he managed to clear the room without eviscerating his architect was beyond him, but to her credit, Serenity was very distracting.

Even in his blind rage she had absolutely stunned him. Serenity was absolutely breathtaking in any attire - especially with _none_ \- but seeing her coiffed and propped up in a position of authority stirred him into behaving irresponsibly. Any man would have trouble keeping his hands to himself in the presence of a woman so beautiful - so enticing, he reasoned. He was Pharaoh and she was _his_, so why should he have to?

"Atem," she moaned his name, waking him from his momentary lack of attention.

"_Please._" She pressed herself against him, her hips undulating in such a manner that was too inviting to resist. Guiding the small of her back, he positioned himself at her entrance and growled deeply when she sank down, taking him in with a hot and fluid welcome.

Gods, it was difficult not to lose himself right there, and be forever adrift in the sheer pleasure of being so intimately close to her. For too long he had known the bareness of the desert. As a prince and a king he had had his pick of any and all pleasures, and yet compared to her, they were meager provisions that served to keep him alive. While Kemet was surely an oasis within the Sahara, being inside of Serenity was unequivocally _paradise_.

With his hands on her hips he pushed himself inside her, reaching deeper and deeper until she took him to the hilt with a moan. Her cries of pleasure were a beautiful sound. If he could articulate it, he would have told how often he thought of them, particularly when he was forced to be away from her on those lonesome nights. Instead he groaned, capturing her mouth with a kiss so voracious she had to know how hungry he was for her.

She gripped onto him, so gloriously hot and soaked. As intimidated as she seemed to be by his size, he thought they were a perfect fit - enjoying the way she so perfectly rippled and clung to him, bringing him indescribable pleasure with every flex and movement.

He had to appreciate the exquisite visual she made, arching and crying out as he aided the lift of her hips, and impaled her with his length over and over again. The sun praised her body, light and shadow highlighting her perfect breasts and the pristine, pale flesh that teased from beneath her dress. He was swollen and throbbing inside of her, feeling harder than he ever felt to have her in such a deliciously exotic location. Whatever qualms she had in allowing him to have his way with her here were clearly gone as she pressed forcefully against his thrusts, demanding that they move faster.

"Shh," he rasped when she cried out loudly, rocking against where he guided her hips. If they were in their bedroom he would have told her to slow down, and simply enjoy what he had to offer her. He had already indulged her in an orgasm, but if she was patient the following ones would be all the more gratifying if they let the tension build. Their coupling was still new, and while she was inexperienced she was passionate and unafraid to take what she wanted from him. Serenity awed him, and was better than perfection. Whatever it was she desired from him he was just happy to be along for the ride.

Taking a firm grasp of her, he plunged into her, aiding her movement with the added thrust of his hips. She wailed in response, burying her nails into the brawn of his shoulders as she rode him, breathlessly close to her peak. Euphoria spread through him every time he buried herself inside her, and she was clutching around him with a feminine embrace. As much as he loved hearing her delighted cries, they were bordering screams and so he moved to swallow them, grinning when she nipped at his lip when he pulled her down on him, hard.

Her petite body was so hot and tight around him, he was beginning to see white as pleasure sizzled in his nerves. At this pace, he was feeling desperate to reach completion, but was determined to hold out until she was seizing around him, and drowning in the bliss of her own climax. Reaching between her thighs, she thrashed when he stroked the sensitive little nub at her apex, groaning as she clenched him in response. Overwhelmed by the sensations she went rigid, contracting and shivering around him as she was propelled into ecstasy.

Even at the edge of his peak, he absorbed all of it. Watching as she quivered, her body taut and quaking as pleasure coursed throughout. Her eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open with an unabashed and euphoric wail. His hazy gaze drank her in, eyes dropping to her thighs to watch how swallowed his hard and throbbing length. She made it look absolutely delicious as he sank in and out of her. The stimulus sent him careening over the edge, pumping hard as his hot seed filled her, claiming her as his own as he had done several times before.

He stilled and she fell over him, arms wrapped around the other still joined in a lover's embrace. A sigh escaped him when she nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you, if that wasn't obvious." He rumbled into her ear, earning a giggle that could send him over the moon with glee if he wasn't already there.

* * *

He had helped her compose herself, refraining from comment when she could barely stand on wobbly legs. He remained as composed as ever, but she knew he had been as enthralled as she was by their time spent together.

Half expecting he would want to go back to the day's schedule, she was surprised when he pulled her back into his lap, lounging on the throne as if it were in the comfort of a bedroom. Still, she was pleased, safely nestled under his arm and listening to the steady beating of his heart. The silence felt comfortable between them, until Serenity stole a glance of his face.

The Pharaoh's chiseled features were admirable, but he looked serious, and more intense than usual. He stared seemingly at nothing ahead of him, but his gaze was piercing, much like a hawk on the hunt for prey to tear into and devour. As dear as he was to her, she was sometimes weary that he was a far different creature than she. He had the power of darkness at his fingertips, and had a taste for blood for anyone who defied or displeased him. She knew he tempered his violent proclivities on her behalf, but she understood he couldn't rule this Kingdom without completely relying on his power or fearsome reputation.

He suddenly shifted his attention to her and his gaze softened, lips sliding into an indulgent smile as he leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. Her cheeks turned pink upon having been caught gawking, but he didn't tease. Serenity often caught his admiring eyes upon her, and he never seemed to be bashful of it.

"You should rest until dinner, I can handle the remainder of the day's agenda from here." He ran his fingers through her fringe of gold hair, a touch that made her unconsciously shiver.

"You just returned from a long day of travel, surely you're tired. I'm sure there's something I can do to assist you." He smirked at that, with a twinkle of mischief in his gaze.

"I'm not tired in the slightest," he all but growled, leaning to press a kiss into her ear. "And I would be happy to demonstrate that for you _again,_ tonight." Fighting back a blush, she mustered forth her most serious expression and sat up straight in his lap.

"What do you intend to do about Senenmut?" She asked, and his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed in reply. While Serenity knew he would never cause her any harm, she couldn't help but feel anxious under his displeased expression.

"I would rather not discuss it." He answered, looking away from her in favor of biting his thumbnail, a gesture he often did when he was pensive or stressed. Refusing to back down from her question, she stared at him with determined eyes until he looked back to her and sighed.

"I _should_ make an example of him." He told her, sparing her the specifics but she knew by the connotation that he meant nothing pleasant. "Not only did he disrespect you and your authority, he undermined my own. Both could pose dangerous to you if word spreads that he lived to tell of it, and I cannot allow that."

This was precisely what she didn't want, as infuriating as the architect had been, she didn't agree that anyone had to die over it. For the most part, she didn't involve herself with this sort of business. Her presence and the power that came from it ensured that the Kingdom no longer needed to make sacrifices to the Gods that protected them, but that didn't mean that bloodshed was never necessary. There was a darkness that swirled within the hearts of humans that she wouldn't ever understand. It didn't necessarily make them evil, but the temptation was always there.

Before they had married, Atem had promised her he would be a better person, one that didn't so easily succumb to the whims whispered by the dark. In truth, she had never thought him to be a _bad_ person. If he was angry or violent it was never without reason, and above all he was thoughtful and fair. Even more so since she had come to reside here, but if he was weak to being impulsive it was usually concerning her. That much was clear if being unable to resist having his way with her once he'd cleared the throne room was any indication. With the thought on her mind, her expression suddenly softened. Relaxing against him, she smoothed her fingers over his hand and gave him a wide, doe-eyed look with a small smile. He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously.

"Stop," he warned her, but she didn't falter.

"Stop what?"

"This is not up for negotiation. I will not compromise on anything in regards to your sovereignty and safety." She looked down at his hand, letting her fingers drift up his arm. His skin reacted to her touch— pricking under her fingertips. She could tell by the twitch in his arm that he was employing a special resistance to keep from reacting to it as he wanted. He could wear a face of stone to the world to hide his emotions, but that would never work with her.

"Surely there has to be something else that could get your point across," she interlinked her fingers with his and met his gaze. "That isn't so...drastic?" She knew him well, well enough to tempt him with something he couldn't resist: a challenge.

"Serenity," he grumbled, nostrils flaring in frustration, but after a moment his grim expression slid into a smirk.

"Is that what you want?" She straightened, eyes widening.

"It is, please."

"I presume I can continue to have your favor if I am merciful?" He asked her quietly, his low register more teasing than anything. He knew how deeply she loved him, but it was true this action would please her.

"Yes, as if you did not already have it, always."

* * *

After awhile, Atem had taken over the rest of the day's meetings as he had insisted, but Serenity knew by the end he would confront Senenmut and she wasn't going to be absent for that. He had promised he wouldn't have him killed, but she had a feeling if she were present he would be more inclined to be reasonable. He was always careful with his words, and she was aware that being spared death didn't mean there weren't other fates that were perhaps even more terrible that could be bestowed.

When she returned to the throne room with Pageti alongside her, the static in the air was palpable. The sounds of Senenmut's despairing blubbering didn't seem to be indicative of any sort of _mercy_ being granted on the Pharaoh's behalf. The woman at her side shifted uncomfortably, and it took her only a moment to see why.

The proud man's once pristine appearance was now demolished. He had been handled roughly by someone, marked by his torn clothing and the dried blood caked into it. Thrashing under strength of the massive guard holding him down, he was crying out what sounded like desperate pleas as another soldier positioned a long khopesh precariously over his hand. Eyes widening, Serenity moved to approach the commotion when the Pharaoh's words commanded everyone to still.

Turning her attention to him, she noted his almost bored appearance. He was leaning casually in the throne, resting his temple on his knuckles. To most, he probably appeared aloof but as she got closer, she could see the rage flickering in his eyes. As horrifying as it was, he wasn't pleased with this punishment and was only being _lenient_ on her account.

When she reached the dais with Pageti trailing dutifully behind her, she offered him a curtsy that was more for the benefit of those watching than anything. Atem stood to receive her, greeting her with a stern look even as he gently took her hand.

"I wasn't aware you were interested in these sorts of trials." He commented to her in the language shared between them.

"I thought you said you would be merciful with him." She whispered, frowning when he chuckled darkly.

"This _is_ a lenient penalty. Treason against the Pharaoh has always been far more serious than this. Losing a hand will be inconvenient, but far kinder than what he deserves." Swallowing, she took a moment to digest the thought, her large eyes glossing over with unshed tears - a look that made him sigh.

"You are asking too much of me." He told her in a whisper, leaning in close.

"I promise to make it up to you." She whispered back, and he sighed again. Wordlessly, he led her to take his place on the throne, but gave her a small smile before he turned and began addressing the audience, making his way to step down from the platform. Still helplessly new at understanding the region's language, she looked toward Pageti for help and she quickly approached the Queen's side.

"The Pharaoh is telling Senenmut that you have spoken on his behalf," the translator whispered as quietly as she could. "And that it must be because her majesty hates the sight of carnage because he cannot think of any other reason to spare such a despicable man."

Suddenly, a flash of movement and an ear shattering howl made both the women flinch. Atem had crushed the architect's hand beneath his gilded sandal and was leaning over him with an imposing stature. Gone was the diplomacy in his voice as he spewed clear threats and insults toward the cowering man. Serenity had only the slightest idea what Atem was saying, but she could reason by the pale looks of others in the room that it was deeply menacing. She looked to Pageti who returned her glance, nervously.

"It's alright," she whispered, assuring the girl that she didn't need to repeat it.

While Serenity had hoped for a more peaceful resolution to this, she couldn't help but marvel and appreciate the effect she had on him. He had done everything thus far to keep his promises to her, and she wouldn't forget it.

After Senenmut was officially dismissed from the palace, and ordered to never return, Serenity was once again content to be in the Pharaoh's company. With any luck, she would come up with _something_ creative to thank him for his kindness. He had indicated he was looking forward to her company that night, perhaps she could surprise him with some of the things she had been daydreaming about while he was away.

* * *

A.N.: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this: **phillynz, Sesshy's Mistress, Guest (x2), eveneoteny, Krissy, CH, NameMe, Reis, and MoreMoreMore!** Really, it's the only thing that really keeps me motivated to update anything. I did have this mostly completely written for the update so that helped me get it out quicker!

With some exception, anything M rated I post doesn't get a lot of love and I'm never sure if it's because it isn't good or if it's just hidden because of the sites archaic filters, so, any feedback I would really appreciate. If this gets a good response, I'll write more things like this (sorry to the one person who wasn't a fan).

Love y'all!

El3


End file.
